


Important Message

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Pages of Our Friendship [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gentle Brynjolf, Male Friendship, Sleepy Mercer, Thieves Guild, Thieves Guild (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Brynjolf brings a message from Maven Black-Briar, but Mercer's simply too sleepy to care.
Relationships: Brynjolf & Mercer Frey
Series: Pages of Our Friendship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020616
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Important Message

Brynjolf was definitely nervous as he crossed the Cistern, carrying a message for his boss Mercer Frey from Maven Black-Briar, in which the haughty woman demanded a personal meeting with the head of the Guild. Brynjolf didn't really know what was her problem, but he did know that Mercer hated being pushed around by anybody, so the chance that he wouldn't take it well was quite high.

To the redhead's surprise, Mercer wasn't at his desk, as he usually was during the day. He didn't find any note that would announce his leaving for some reason, either, so Mercer had to be somewhere inside the Ragged Flagon or the Cistern.

Brynjolf decided to check the Guild master's room first. Although Mercer scarcely used his room for more than sleeping, and not even every night of the week he did that, still, it was close, and Brynjolf liked being more safe than sorry. The door was ajar, and as Brynjolf peeked inside, he saw his boss' sprawled form on the bed, sleeping soundly.

_He must be pretty tired_ , Brynjolf thought; sleeping during his usual work time wasn't really like Mercer. _Or sick, maybe?_

The Nord sneaked inside and neared the bed cautiously. He'd never had to wake his boss up before, and he had no idea how Mercer would react even to the gentlest of attempts; but he had to try, Maven wasn't going to take any delay kindly. So Brynjolf crouched next to the bed and stroked Mercer's shoulder.

"Time to wake up, Merce, I have a message for you" he said, but the only answer he got was some sleepy groaning, and Mercer turned to his side, burying his head into his pillow. "C'mon, sleepyhead, Maven wants to see you."

"Whaddashewant...?" came the tired mutter, but Brynjolf could easily tell that Mercer didn't give the slightest flying fuck about the answer.

"I don't know, honestly. Just that she wants to speak with you personally." Brynjolf continued stroking Mercer's shoulder and upper arm comfortingly, almost like an apology for disturbing him, and to his surprise, the Breton didn't tell him to stop.

Perhaps he really was sick. Brynjolf quickly checked his fever, but he didn't have any.

"She can wait..." Mercer decided, curling into his blanket and sleeping back a minute later.

Brynjolf neither dared nor wanted to wake him up again. Even if he wasn't visibly sick, he definitely was exhausted, and a tired Mercer wasn't a pleasant company, even Maven had to accept that.

"Yeah, she absolutely can" the redhead whispered with a fond smile and left the room with silent steps, carefully closing the door behind himself.


End file.
